Sieger Von Brandt
, , Human World |education = Varied Private Tutors Ancient Quincy Teachings Berlin Institute of Technology (Applied Mathematics, Economics, and Computer Sciences) |marital status = Single |alignment = Neutral |status = Semi-Active|partner = ???? |family = ???? |bow = Aufstiegs}} Sieger Von Brandt (シジャー ボン ブランドト, Bon Burandoto Sijaa, lit. German for "Champion of Land Cleared By Fire"), referred to simply as Sieg (シグ, Sigu, lit. Victory), is the young lord of the noble yet dying Von Brandt family—an ancient, illustrious line of pure-blooded Quincy. The House of Von Brandt was an extremely powerful, wealthy, and influential family of Quincy, but like with all things of their people, this came crashing down in the wake of the Quincy race's extermination at the hands of the Soul Society. Sieg’s predecessors were beaten back brutally by their shinigami adversaries and almost wiped out like many of their brethren. Now, the declining family is a shell of its’ former self left to live out its days at the family’s ancestral seat in the northwestern, German countryside. He is capable, cunning, and not without charm, but equally cynical and normally mistrusting of those outside his family—regardless of heritage. Having traveled the world and exposed himself to the diverse social fabric of humanity, Sieg is well learned not just academically but culturally. In spite of his relative young age, Sieg has successfully secured his family's financial security with his economic tact—through smart investments and selling off excessive assets— to at least ensure in the ongoing decline of Quincy that his family and servants could live properly. Sieger denied assisting the awakened Quincy king, Yhwach and his Vandenreich, in their war against the Soul Society. Above all other reasons, he knew the side couldn't win and would profit nothing if they, by some unrealistic twist of fate, did. In the face of the young Quincy’s denial, Yhwach warned Sieg of coming violent repercussions after the destruction of the shinigami for his disloyalty and simply left without another word. Appearance Personality Since childhood, Sieg has witnessed his family sink deeper and deeper into the mire that their once great predecessors set them in. The glory of his family that littered the historical books of the family library had been tainted beyond repair. This has, in turn, left the young Quincy skeptical and a man of cynical tendencies when dealing with people. His family and people's dilemma has shaped him into the man he is today. A process that began long before he was of any noteworthy age, even knowing as a child that the days ahead of the Quincy were anything but bright. He does not take unworthy risks or trust without suspicion. Always weighing his options and thinking of fallback plans to cushion failures, if a risk does not present a great enough reward in exchange, it is not worth his time. Sieg generally sees others as out for themselves and those of their own inner circle. Born into wealth, he has always had to be wary of those that he associated with beyond casual encounters. There was always someone after his money, there always is for a individual of his standing. It goes without saying that Sieg does not trust anyone immediately, but plays his cards carefully and waits to see if they are who they say they are. Whether it was financiers or supposed "friends" during his years in university years. Ironically, this cynical nature has played out beneficially for the young man in terms of how he goes about family affairs. With his fiscal tact in hand, the young man carefully liquidated unneeded family assets and sold them off while sticking his hands into promising investments that paid off greatly when it was all set in done. This secured the family's wealth and living conditions to a level beyond worry. A man wears many faces, is a line Sieg enjoys throwing out given the chance. His, at times, cynical and generally calculated persona does not mean the young man lacks any sort of tender spirit. Among his kin, his blood, his own family—Sieg can seem an almost different person. With close relatives, Sieg is caring and revels in good fun. Though not exactly a bear hug giving, family man, he cares about his loved ones and this sense of love and duty carries over to the family's most loyal servants at times. However, this does not leave the young man blind of the certain cunning of some relatives. He knows well of those that only care to use their relations to have at the wealth of age old House of Von Brandt. Since taking the helm of his family, Sieg has made it his duty to preserve the wealth and legacy of the Von Brandt name. History A Rotting Era In the chaotic aftermath of the Quincy's near extermination, the Von Brandt family had found that more than half of their kin to have been lost in the fighting. All their fighting had been for naught as their allies had been wiped away by the their enemies from the spiritual realm. With the good fortune of their family home being left untouched, the Von Brandt survivors swore an oath of neutrality and cut themselves off from any remaining Quincy brethren—breathing new life into their wrecked world. They proceeded to live among their fellow humans as quietly as possible in spiritual terms, keeping their traditions alive but swearing to not raise their bows to the forces of the Soul Society ever again. It was not worth it, the superior power had cemented its' position and it was not the Quincy. Nearly two centuries later, in the dead of a cold winter night, Sieger von Brant, first heir to the House of von Brant and master of Eisgeist, the family seat, was born kicking and screaming to his parents, Wolfgang and Antje. His father, Wolfgang, was the ruling family head at the time and an extremely powerful Quincy—his power was said to be immense even by the standards of their proud and storied family. Sieg's mother, Antje, referred to by his father tenderly as Aj, was actually from the United States of America originally, but was of German descent nevertheless. She had met Wolfgang on the African Savanna during a medical mission, though Wolfgang had simply been in the area on an extended holiday away from the demands of his family. While not an exceptionally skilled Quincy nor one of a family line such as husband, Antje was incredibly intelligent and held vast knowledge of Quincy lore, folklore, and traditions, besting her to-be husband in test of smarts after the latter became aware of her Quincy heritage. As an infant, Sieg was noted by both his parents to be "too fond of crying even for a baby". His birth was met with much celebration not only for the new child himself but the promise he carried with his abnormally high spiritual power. Coming up, Sieg was not the most clingy child, preferring to run off towards unexplored parts of his family home. He took after his mother in many ways according to his late grandparents, being a curious and easily bored child that continually looked to find things that would stimulate his interest. However, he was not a ray of sunshine that epitomized the typical young boy. In those years, even at the mere age of seven, he could tell some was wrong with his family. He was tutored in Quincy lore and traditions by the household servants and his parents. The stories of courageous, valiant archers slaying the unholy beasts that corrupted the spiritual flow of the world was not what he saw in his everyday life. While his father was more than content with family life, Sieg could notice a sour side to his father —who the child referred to as "papa"—when telling these stories. It was drilled into his head that a Von Brandt did not slay Hollows unless the beasts were in miles of their territory. Around this time, Sieg would begin his Quincy conditioning and his mother would give birth to a pair of fraternal twin boys. The young boy's exceptional talent became apparently quickly. He would train with his father in the woods surrounding the family home daily, honing his immature yet growing skills. As Sieg was fond of his father's style of training, it was simply just another moment of bonding. And such memories would be something the young Quincy would cherish for the rest of his life. As Sieg entered into his pre-teen years, he gained a hunger for knowledge that would define his life until this day. The library of his family's palatial home was a sight to behold, with books from all over the world translated into their native language of German and English. There was a hidden section that held an ensemble of books on Quincy lore, mythology, traditions, training material, etc. His father's mathematical academic journals would be a gem for him in the coming years. He would tighten bonds with the children of his family's servants during this time—Gemischt, or mix-blooded, Quincy that had loyally served the family for centuries. Putting the Pieces Back Together Lord Sieger Von Brandt and the King of Quincy Synopsis Tear the Sky Down (one-shot) Relationships Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), Kuinshī Kurosu; lit. "Destruction Cross"):''' Sieg, like most other Quincy, possesses the signature cross which allows the young Quincy to form his spiritual particles into a Spirit Weapon. He prefers to wear his cross decoratively at the top of his tie on most occasions. In the event that he is not wearing a tie, he opts to wear it around his on a sliver chain. The cross, in terms of raw design, is not indicative of any specific cross design seen throughout history. It is four pointed, with the side points actually bent downwards and rounded. The top and bottom points are far bigger than the ones on the side and shaped almost like the tip of a broadswords. According to him, all the members of his family have sported this style of cross design for the most part. '''Zweibett Nägel (二元的刑罰刀 (ドズヱーベト ンジエル), Dozuweibeto Njeru; lit. German for "Twin Nails", Japanese for "Dual Judgement Knives"):''' Sieg's Zweibett Nägel are, in short, a pair of ancient, Quincy artifacts that have been passed down from generation to generation within the Von Brandt family for centuries that are quite dangerous in the correct hands. Crafted long ago by Quincy of a very different time to combat Hollow, Shinigami, and other otherworldly beings, these are Sieg's "go to" weapons in combat. At first glance, these two daggers come off as a superior predecessor to the Seele Schneider. They sport the same material design (i.e. constructed from the same alloy, presumably Soul-synthesized silver) and basic ability to loosen the bonds between the Reishi of whatever it cuts in order to make them easier to capture through its vibrations, and as a whole acting as a chainsaw. However, this pair of daggers is just that—a pair of melee weapons, not arrows as their Seele Schneider counterparts are. These blades are extremely durable, capable of dealing great damage to enemies of all kinds and withstand harsh resistance in kind, proving to be excellent for close-range defense as much as offense. The daggers' design has changed over the years, usually to the wielder's liking. When reforging the blades through spiritual means as those that came before him, Sieg designed them to be slick and aerodynamic at the highest level. The hilt of the daggers are simple, dual toned (black and white) handles that can act similarly to brass knuckles if given the opportunity, a testament to the efficiency Sieg sought in his weapon's capabilities. The blade is longer than the average dagger and, in addition, wider as well. It has an almost jagged design that prove brutal in combat when an enemy is impaled. The slick, cold "steel" shimmers brightly in the daylight with a single, thick black stripe running down the blade vertically from a small hole near the hilt. In Sieg's hands, these daggers are extremely dangerous and have proven time and again for him to be a great choice of weaponry even if they are wholly inferior to his spirit weapon. As a result of these dual daggers, Sieg does not carry the traditional Seele Schneider in his arsenal, opting for the similarly crafted weapons of his family ancestors. '''Reishi Armor (霊子鎧, Reishi Yoroi, lit. Spirit Particles Armor):''' Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities '''Keen Intellect: Since a young age, Sieg has always been notably sharp, analytical, and of overall great intelligence with depth to any major opinion he holds. He considers himself a student of the world and the tales its' people tell. In his teenage years, Sieg was a voracious reader that sought all he could in the grand library of his family's estate when not focusing on his studies. Books on history, politics, theology, mysticism, maths, sciences, anthropology, philosophy, and beyond. He was able soak in and digest everything properly despite his young age in those days. Sieg's private tutors were in awe of his witty answers and yearning to learn. As a result, he is well read on a broad spectrum of academic subjects. This coupled with his years of traveling fortified his unique perspective of the world. He is considered an economic genius amongst the staff that serve his family. He has a keen understanding of how to handle risky yet promising investments while selling off costly assets that do nothing but weigh the family's financial state down. Whether it's playing the stock market, real estate ventures, or agricultural investments in the German countryside, Sieg is on point with his actions. In terms of combat, his impressive intellect has done him well, as he was able to analyze and perform high level Gintō techniques at a relatively young age and create his own later in his life. Sieg is quick on his feet and able to adapt to strange battle situations with ease long as he can think straight and properly. He holds a sizable understanding of the ancient Quincy teachings of his forefathers, from lore and beyond. Though he may not be a world-class genius, Sieg is an extremely intelligent man that use his intellectual gifts to his advantage whether it be in the classroom, business meetings, or in the heat of battle. *'Exceptional Academic:' In his younger years, Sieg's academic prowess was a sight to behold. As the heir apparent to the House of Von Brandt, the young Quincy was privately tutored in mathematics, literature, science, history, grammar, and later, economics, law, politics, and philosophy. Moreover, his own personal readings adding layers onto his understanding of these fields. At the age of 16, Sieg was admitted into the finest institution of higher learning in Germany—the Berlin Institute of Technology. He proceeded to earn a bachelors in Applied Mathematics, Computer Science, and a Masters in Economics. Among all academic subjects, Sieg is best in mathematics. He revels in the world of numbers that encompasses him in this field of learning. For him, it's all "crunching numbers" and something that has always come easily to him. *'Multilingualism:' Sieger is able to fluently speak, read, and write the following languages, outside of his native language of German, as a result of his studies and travels: English, French, Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, and the dead language of Latin. As a polyglot, he is able to communicate with ease in foreign lands with a level of fluency that would make a native mistake him for one of their own—almost, that is. He had been taught the global language of English from an early age by his mother, who was of American heritage herself. The other languages were something he pursued to learn as he entered his teenage years. Enhanced Physical Prowess: As a Quincy, and an exceptionally powerful one at that, Sieg possesses a level of stamina and raw durability that is easily superhuman in retrospect. With a level of athleticism that could outlast any "normal" human being, he boasts exceptional physical might, reflexes, and sheer speed that aid him greatly in battle. Due to his toned body and Quincy traits, he can easily smash through walls with a single, focused strike. Sieger is incredibly quick on his feet and agile as any top class, Olympic-level gymnast. These traits are furthered enhanced by the young Quincy's abnormal level of spiritual power, which is nothing short of monstrous. But, like any conventional Quincy, as much as they can dish out in terms of offense, he cannot take hits at the level of his high-class shinigami counterparts without dire ramifications. Because of this unavoidable fact, Sieg honed his speed, reflexes, and agility to the highest level possible through years of concentrated and arduous training. So, while the Cero attack of a Menos Grande has no chance in hurting the young man, he is well aware of the great risks in taking on captain-level Shinigami and other beings of like power in direct combat. Regardless, he can handle a great amount of physical punishment in comparison to most Quincy and dish out the same in kind. [[w:c:bleach:Reiryoku|'Great Spiritual Power']]:' Sieg boasts an incredible amount of spiritual power, far more so than your run-of-the-mill Quincy. According to his late parents, Sieg was born with an abnormal amount of spiritual energy for a spiritually aware human. This plays greatly to his advantage in combat . Through careful training, he has learned how to stun low level hollows with his spiritual aura alone. 'Sōjutsu Master: Sieg is skilled in the use of a few weapons, amongst them being swords, knives, and the universal skill of archery held by all that call themselves a member of the Quincy sub-race. However, since his youth, he has had an incredible affinity for spear-oriented combat. With graceful finesse, speed, rib breaking strength, and the vision to see openings where there seem to be none, Sieg is, without a doubt, a sōjutsu master and prodigy when he first began leaning the ways of the spear. Sieg felt a connection with style of combat even before he first formed his spirit weapon, which is spear-like in design, and learned quickly. In combat, Sieg prefers to keep a safe distance from his opponents and counter attacks rather than moving in offensively from the start. In line with his analytical nature, watches for the riskiest yet most deadly openings and always attacks vital points if given the chance in the heat of battle. With his noteworthy acrobatic skill and agility, he occasionally throws in flips, twirls, etc to throw enemies off balance. Moreover, within his own personal style, he leaves room for physical strikes with his legs in form of kicks and leg sweeps to knock an opponent to the ground and let his spirit weapon do the rest. Unlike most Quincy, close range combat is Sieg's preferred approach if the situation allows for it. Master Archer: *'Skilled Sharpshooter:' Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: Quincy Abilities & Techniques Spirit Weapon Aufstiegs (登臨 (アープスチグス), Aapusutigusu; lit. German for "Ascension", Japanese for "Ascending the Throne") Quincy: Vollständig Trivia *His appearance is based off Ludgar Will Kresnik from Tales of Xillia. *Technically, the "Von", a preposition historically used as a nobility particle in Germany, should not be capitalized and should be left as "von", but the author preferred to capitalize it. *Sieg has an incredible affinity for mathematics, which is ironically the author's worst subject by far. *Sieg was, at first, just to kill boredom. But, things rolled out differently than the author expected in an interesting way. This prompted the user to do a bit of "family building" around this character. *Sieger's theme is Golden Era by Mark Petrie . Temporary Gallery Sieg Quincy Transformation.jpg Sieg.jpg Sieg 2.jpg Sieg Traditional Outfit.jpg Aufstiegs.jpg Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Male Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Clan Head